Three Candles
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Elizaveta menyalakan tiga lilin, dan Gilbert memadamkan semuanya tepat ketika bunyi terompet kemeriahan dan riuh-rendahnya perayaan membumbung tinggi di langit Budapest. / canon /


**Three Candles  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: present-day canon.

_(Elizaveta menyalakan tiga lilin, dan Gilbert memadamkan semuanya tepat ketika bunyi terompet kemeriahan dan riuh-rendahnya perayaan membumbung tinggi di langit Budapest.)_

* * *

><p>Ketika Gilbert membuka ruangan itu: gelap.<p>

"Liz?"

Cuma terdengar suara tawa. Tirai-tirai yang menutup selubung kaca di balkon itu pun seluruhnya sudah ditutup. Ada suara tawa lagi. Gilbert mendengus. Dia lantas menutup pintu balkon dengan cara menendangnya.

"Ow, Gil, kau akan merusak pintuku kalau begitu caranya!"

"Tskh, ini juga rumahku," Gilbert meraba-raba, kemudian menemukan punggung kursi yang dicarinya. Ditariknya, lantas dia duduk di sana. "Kenapa kaumatikan lampunya?" Gilbert mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar. Dia tinggal sebentar untuk ke toilet saja, Elizaveta sudah berulah yang aneh-aneh. Dia jadi merasa kagum negara Hungary tetap baik-baik saja—dan malah berkembang menjadi lebih bagus—ketika Elizaveta dia tinggalkan sementara dia bersama-sama Ludwig di Berlin sana.

"Makan malam dengan lilin lebih romantis."

"... Jadi begini caramu merayakan kemerdekaanmu?" mata Gilbert mulai terbiasa dalam gelap setelah cukup lama, dan akhirnya dia bisa menemukan keberadaan Elizaveta.

"Jangan banyak protes," Elizaveta menggerutu. Tangannya menggenggam benda yang sudah dia bawa sejak mematikan lampu tadi.

"Bagaimana kita bisa makan kalau begini caranya?"

Hening.

Kemudian, terdengar bunyi klakson kendaraan yang berturut-turut dari kejauhan. Berikut pula bunyi terompet, deru kendaraan, dan riuhnya suara orang-orang, meski amat jauh kedengarannya. Gilbert berharap bisa menemukan cahaya dari balik tirai karena dia tahu di salah satu sisinya pasti memperlihatkan terangnya pusat kota yang dijadikan tempat perayaan, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Tirai balkon rumah Elizaveta begitu tebal, lebih dari satu lapis. Dia mulai berpikir untuk ikut turun tangan mengurus properti rumah ini, karena rumah ini juga rumahnya. Gilbert merasa berhak. Karena jikalau Elizaveta melakukan sesuatu yang mengesalkan—seperti ini—dia bisa menuntut hak.

"Liz, jangan bilang kalau suaramu ditelan kegelapan."

Ada tawa kecil. Gilbert mendengus.

**Satu** lilin dinyalakan, "Gil."

"Apa?" Gilbert mulai senang karena akhirnya Elizaveta mau menyalakan lentera untuk ruang kecil mereka ini. Satu pelita kecil itu akhirnya bisa menunjukkan wajah Elizaveta untuk Gilbert. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang menyeringai kecil, seolah Gilbert adalah mangsanya.

**Dua **lilin dinyalakan, "Menurutmu ..."

"Kau begitu suka bermain yang aneh-aneh begini. Zaman ternyata bisa sulap, dan kaulah korbannya."

**Tiga** lilin dinyalakan, "Kemerdekaan itu apa?"

Dengan tiga lilin dinyalakan, ada lebih banyak sasaran yang bisa dilihat Gilbert. Makanan mereka yang memenuhi meja—kombinasi makanan Hungaria dan kuliner Jerman yang khusus dibuatkan koki rumah Elizaveta—dan pakaian Elizaveta di seperempat bagian atas tubuhnya. Bulu angsa warna hitam menyembul sedikit ke atas meja, hiasan utama dari gaun hitam Elizaveta yang melekat hingga lututnya, dengan beberapa permata hijau yang tersembunyi di beberapa sudut pakaian.

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangan, dan keriuhan yang tadi semakin nyaring terdengar walau masih dalam jarak yang sama jauhnya seperti sebelumnya. Gilbert memandang jam tangannya dengan mata menyipit. _Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi_, pikirnya.

Dan api dari tiga lilin itu pun bergetar seakan kaget ketika bunyi terompet dan sorak-sorai memecah malam. Gilbert melirik Elizaveta, "Selamat merayakan kemerdekaan."

"Ya, terima kasih," Elizaveta tersenyum manis, tak terlewatkan oleh Gilbert satu detik pun bagaimana cara dia menyunggingkan senyum itu. "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Gilbert berdiri, sambil menyisipkan tangannya ke saku celana hitam yang sebenarnya merupakan saran dari Ludwig. Dia berjalan mengelilingi setengah meja, mencapai Elizabeta, lalu berdiri di belakang wanita itu. Elizaveta menunggu sambil menopangkan dagu di atas tangannya.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kausuka sekali menanyai hal-hal yang terlalu dalam begini, _Magyar_," dia agak mendongak, seakan dia sedang bertanya pada langit-langit.

"Kau sama _tua_nya denganku."

Tiga lilin menari, begitu pula mata Gilbert. Namun para lilin tidak menemukan arah, mata Gilbert menemukan tujuannya. Elizaveta. Dipandanginya rambut bergelombang itu yang jatuh indah menutup punggung pakaian hitam elegan itu.

"Tapi aku pun bukan negara lagi, _kesese_," Gilbert tertawa sambil mendesis, "Aku bukan orang pintar seperti Si Mata Empat Roderich atau Ludwig atau mengalami banyak hal seperti Francis."

"Tapi aku memilihmu untuk menjawabnya."

Gilbert menunduk, mulutnya terbuka sedikit saat berada di dekat telinga Elizaveta, namun tertutup lagi. Entah, akhirnya dia membukanya lagi, berbisik, "Apa itu artinya kau memang memilihku daripada yang lain untuk hal-hal selain pertanyaan ini?"

"Mmh, percaya diri sekali," Elizaveta mendorong wajah Gilbert tanpa melihatnya.

"Memang benar, 'kan?" Gilbert lantas tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dia pun melangkah sedikit lagi menuju sisi samping Elizaveta kemudian berdiri menghadapnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Elizaveta. Keriuhan masih terdengar di luar, namun Gilbert yakin bahwa senyuman simpul Elizaveta sekarang adalah untuknya, bukan untuk yang di luar sana.

Elizaveta menyambut tangan Gilbert, dan mereka sekarang berhadapan. "Apa jawabanmu, Beilschmidt?"

"Hédérvary," **satu** lilin padam dengan cara Gilbert menyentuhkan jarinya pada sumbu.

"Mm?"

Tangan Gilbert yang lain memanjat ke pipi kanan Elizaveta.

"Kemerdekaan adalah ..." **dua** lilin padam, Gilbert menangkupkan tangannya di atas lilin tersebut. Wajah mereka secara natural saling mendekat, dan mata Elizaveta sudah tertutup separuh.

Dengan satu kali sentuhan lagi, **tiga** lilin padam dengan tangkupan tangan Gilbert yang melakukannya. Bisikannya amat halus di depan bibir Elizaveta, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sudut bibir Elizaveta meninggi lagi lalu dia pun benar-benar menutup matanya berikut jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka menyatu begitu saja seakan daya magnet mempengaruhi, lalu gelap pun sepenuhnya gelap.

Sorak-sorai mereka abaikan, dan makan malam yang sudah dijanjikan mereka lupakan.

"_Kemerdekaan adalah ketika kau bisa menikmati kesenangan ... bahkan ketika kau berada dalam kegelapan dunia."_

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: jadi ya anggap aja mereka punya rumah yang mereka bangun bersama di Budapest karena ya literally Gilbert bukan negara lagi jadi dia yang sering nganggur cuma bolak-balik Berlin-Budapest buat orang-orang tersayangnya /plek


End file.
